


Canciones para sufrir y amar

by BlueDreamsSM



Series: Retos de la OTP [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, songfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Compilación de songfics para la pareja SouMako.Encontrarán fluff y angst.Se recomienda escuchar la canción antes/durante la lectura para tener una idea.





	1. Maps

**Author's Note:**

> Canción "Maps" de Maroon 5
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmugSMBh_iI&start_radio=1&list=RDNmugSMBh_iI

Sousuke empujó al paramédico que bloqueaba su acceso a la sala y creyó también haber pasado a llevar a una enfermera, pero es que la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos lo cegaba y perdía el control completo sobre sí mismo. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a su lado y comprobar que era mentira, que la llamada que había recibido solo fue una broma de mal gusto y que todo era un mal sueño del cual despertaría y olvidaría para el desayuno.

El pasillo del hospital se alargaba infinitamente y por más que corriera evitando al personal médico sentía que no llegaría nunca, hasta que lo hizo. Abrió la puerta con la luz roja encendida y su sangre se congeló, lo que estaba viendo era imposible. Más gente lo sujetó de los brazos tratando de sacarlo de ahí, pero sus pies se habían clavado al suelo.

 

 **** _I miss the taste of a sweeter life_  
I miss the conversation  
I’m searching for a song tonight  
I’m changing all of the stations

 

_No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, Makoto había salido huyendo por su culpa, corrió por las calles en plena madrugada, desabrigado y con lágrimas en los ojos. En la fiesta todo había estado bien, cada uno con su grupo de amigos, hasta que él se dejó capturar por Rin, por esa sensualidad que siempre le había llamado la atención y lo atraía. Unos cortos de alcohol sumados a las cervezas que ya había bebido, más la música lenta, la oscuridad de una esquina y unos labios que lo tentaban._

_Se dejó llevar por menos de cinco segundos, los suficientes para que los ojos verdes de Makoto lo encontraran y fueran testigos de engaño. Ellos eran felices y Sousuke lo había arruinado. Siguió los pasos apresurados del castaño, pero algunos de sus amigos lo detuvieron antes de que saliera de la casa, no se encontraba en estado de salir al aire puro, de seguro que podría arreglar las cosas con su novio en la mañana cuando ambos se encontraran mejor._

 

 **** _I like to think that we had it all_  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh, baby, why did you run away?

 

_Tachibana no podía creer que el amor de su vida lo hubiera engañado, y encima en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba. Llevaban años en la relación y pensaba que todo iba bien, incluso mucho mejor de cuando habían comenzado a salir, Sousuke superó la depresión que lo aquejaba gracias a la ayuda y contante apoyo que Makoto le daba. Estuvo ahí para él, sin fallarle en ningún momento, siendo fiel y leal, al igual que un perro_

_¿Y le pagaba de esa forma? Bastante había tenido que soportarlo, tragarse sus propias emociones, inseguridades y malestares para seguir siendo aquel foco de luz y paz que tanto necesitaba y ansiaba el moreno._

 

 **** _I was there for you_  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

 

_Yamazaki se encontraba deprimido en el sofá de la fiesta, la música seguía resonando a todo volumen, el alcohol seguía recorriendo el lugar y sus pensamientos seguían yendo hacia cierto castaño que lo había mirado por última vez con ojos llorosos y decepción. No podía justificar su actuar de ninguna manera, y solo recordaba las veces en que Makoto lo había reconfortado, las veces que le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante y que lo había apoyado incondicionalmente. Estuvo ahí para él en sus peores momentos. Él era su camino._

 

 **** _But I wonder where were you_  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
When all the roads you took came back to me  
So I’m following the map that leads to you

 

_No, no podía quedarse solo sentado ahí sin hacer nada mientras el amor de su vida se alejaba corriendo por la calle. Tal vez mañana fuera demasiado tarde, tenía que seguirlo sin importar qué, daba igual a donde lo condujera, estando junto con el castaño podría superar cualquier cosa y su mundo sería un lugar mejor. Gracias a él había conocido el amor, había guiado su destino con la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, todo se lo debía a él._

_Aunque en un principio se había rehusado a sentir esos sentimientos por Tachibana, finalmente había caído por él y no se arrepentía de nada, todos los días eran maravillosos a su lado, su luz era él y al igual que una polilla, Sousuke era atraído y atrapado por lo brillante de él._

 

 **** _The map that leads to you_  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

 

_El auto apareció de pronto, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo sintió el golpe y luego vino una inmensa oscuridad. No podía escapar de ahí, su cuerpo pesaba y no era consciente del exterior ni de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tampoco sentía dolor físico o algo más. Lo único que sentía era la incertidumbre y el dolor de la traición, un vacío en su pecho que poco a poco iba disminuyendo el ritmo de la respiración y que a él le pareció bien._

_¿De qué le servía vivir en un mundo sin Sousuke?_

_Frío lo recorrió y quiso abrazarse a sí mismo, quiso sentarse en el suelo y esconder la cabeza en sus rodillas, quiso derrumbarse y llorar, llorar tanto que las lágrimas borraran los recuerdos que no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en esa nebulosa de mente. Escenas románticas se sobreponían al engaño y viceversa. Estaba roto y por más que quería no podía olvidar._

 

 **** _I hear your voice in my sleep at night_  
Hard to resist temptation  
Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can’t get over you  
No, I just can’t get over you

 

_Sousuke mientras iba por otra cerveza recordaba el inicio de su relación, como tuvieron que afrontar los problemas sociales por su homosexualidad y como ambos fueron el apoyo del otro, juntos no tenían que preocuparse por esas cosas, su felicidad era más que suficiente para soportar todo aquello. Mas, tampoco olvidaba las veces en que su novio se derrumbaba entre sus brazos y lloraba por los comentarios o la poca aceptación que recibían. Y él solo podía consolarlo frotándole la espalda y repitiendo cuánto lo amaba hasta que el castaño caía rendido._

 

 **** _I was there for you_  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

 

_Ruidos de sirenas, gritos y movimientos bruscos eran algunas de las pocas cosas que podía sentir a lo lejos el castaño, sentía su cuerpo arder y tenía breves conocimientos de lo que podría estar pasando a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba después de ver a Rin besar a Sousuke era que había corrido calle abajo y que no se preocupó del semáforo hasta que el ruido de unas llantas le llamó la atención._

_Algunas voces se hacían notar más en ese momento, pero no eran la que él quería escuchar. Solo la voz de Sousuke lo haría regresar de donde se encontraba, sería la única capaz de otorgarle algún grado de alivio, solo él sería capaz de devolverlo a lo que fue una vez. Lo necesitaba como nunca lo había hecho en su momento. Poco a poco se fue haciendo consciente de su estado cuando millones de agujas se hicieron notar en su cuerpo, la cabeza dolía de una manera inexplicable y se ahogaba en su propia sangre. No podría salir de esto, no sin la ayuda de Yamazaki._

****_But I wonder where were you_  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
When all the roads you took came back to me  
So I’m following the map that leads to you

 

_El celular de Sousuke vibró con un número desconocido, contestó y su mundo se derrumbó. No, aquello debía de ser una broma, Makoto no podía estar en el hospital local, no podía haber sufrido un accidente tan grande como para que su estado fuera así de crítico. Tomó sus cosas y sintiendo como todo el efecto del alcohol desaparecía de su cuerpo condujo el auto en un estado de lucidez como jamás lo había hecho._

_Siguió el camino que creyó que Makoto había corrido momentos antes, seguía siguiendo su rastro, era como si pudiese oler su aroma y su alma tirara por él. La conexión que sentían era más fuerte que nunca y eso le daba miedo, si tenía que bajar al mismísimo infierno para salvar a Makoto, lo haría._

 

 **** _The map that leads to you_  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you

 

_Estaba solo, había entendido eso. No podía distinguir la voz de Sousuke en ninguna parte. Se rio internamente como pudo, era un idiota hasta el final, había tenido la esperanza de que al menos por esta ocasión y debido a las circunstancias él llagaría a su lado. Pero que equivocado estaba, lo más probable era que desde que él se fue de la fiesta, Sousuke hubiera seguido lo suyo con Rin._

_El no llegaría a su lado._

****_Oh, I was there for you_  
Oh, in you darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest night (x2)

 

El caos producido por el accidente se apoderaba del hospital. Yamazaki no podía creer la estampa frente suyo. Todavía era consciente de los brazos que trataban de sacarlo de la sala de operaciones, los guardias amenazaban con utilizar la fuerza de ser necesario, pero eran palabras que entraban y salían sin sentido por su cabeza.

Makoto se encontraba con la ropa destrozada y ensangrentado por todas partes, una profunda herida en su cabeza seguía sangrando a pesar de que había alguien presionando la herida con abundantes gasas, una mascarilla tapaba parte de su cara para otorgarle oxígeno, diversos tubos salían de intravenosas que eran colocadas con rapidez y precisión y todo un equipo médico revoloteaba a su alrededor. El pitido de la maquina con sus signos vitales era cada vez más errático.

Hasta que dejó de sonar.

 

 **** _But I wonder where were you_  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
When all the roads you took came back to me  
So I’m following the map that leads to you

 

Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si él no hubiera dicho o hecho aquello, si tan solo hubiera gritado su nombre cuando llegó, si tan solo…

Ahora no tenía a nadie a quien culpar, ni siquiera a quien lo había atropellado. Toda la culpa recaía en él, pero no le importaba, era cierto.

Tan cierto como que su mapa y su guía se habían esfumado de este mundo y que él seguiría siguiéndolo más allá de la muerte.

 

 **** _The map that leads to you_  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following


	2. Complice Eterno (Glup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic inspirado en la canción "Complice Eterno" de la banda Glup
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=complice+eterno

La brisa corría en la explanada de la playa, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y las sombras se perdían en el calor de la fogata que quemaba los últimos trozos de madera. La mayoría ya se había ido a acostar a las carpas del campamento improvisado en el lugar, solo quedaban ellos, perdidos en el ambiente cursi y romántico del momento, sentados sobre un tronco que no tenía origen ni pasado allí, sentados al lado del otro hasta que sus hombros y brazos tocaran. La melodía de la guitarra se entremezclaba con el romper de las olas del mar y tranquilizaba ambos corazones.

 

Sousuke había aprendido a tocar esa canción con la intención de dedicársela a Makoto, él no era bueno con palabras y sentía que de esta forma sería capaz de expresar lo que sentía hacia el castaño. Había ensayado la canción en guitarra y afinado su voz para usar los tonos suaves y que no sonara desafinado, mas ningún ensayo le había preparado para afrontar los nervios del momento. Eran los únicos que quedaban y aprovecharon de acurrucarse en la oscuridad. Sousuke se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

 

—Makoto —cuando el castaño lo miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa tan propia de él, Yamazaki empezó a cantar.

****

****_Te propongo_  
que hagamos un trato   
un pacto que selle nuestro secreto   
tu te callas y yo me callo también   
y que nadie se entere   
que lo nuestro es un hecho.

****

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía sobre su relación, Haru y Rin podrían sospecharlo, pero no decían nada al respecto, ellos tampoco querían hacerlo público. Se sentían más cómodos de esa forma, si sus amigos se enteraban de su relación seguramente armarían un alboroto y no los dejarían en paz; además estar saliendo en secreto le añadía un toque de excitación por lo prohibido.

 

Se habían enamorado tan paulatinamente que tampoco podrían decir con precisión cuando habían comenzado a salir, miradas pasaron a conversaciones y de ahí a salidas, salidas que terminaban en tímidos besos y tomadas de manos. Y ahora no podían vivir sin el otro.

 **** __  
Pero a oscuras, solitos los dos  
nos amemos una y otra vez   
nos quedemos al amanecer.

****

Makoto se sonrojo al escuchar eso, aún no habían llegado hasta el final, pero los recuerdos de las últimas veces que habían estado solos bombardearon su mente y se estremeció. Incluso, si lo pensaba en ese momento, la situación era propicia para que pasara algo más, el ambiente romántico de la playa, la música, el compartir la carpa, todo. El castaño estaba tan enamorado de Sousuke que no dudaría un segundo en entregarse a él, lo ansiaba y sabía que era correspondido.

 

Makoto no podía dejar de mirar a su novio, cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el brazo izquierdo de Sousuke mientras este seguía tocando y cantaba.

 **** __  
Te propongo que lo hagamos así  
para que no nos culpen de volvernos locos   
porque nadie se atreve a entender   
semejante cariño entre nosotros.

****

También estaba el miedo de ser juzgados por su relación, aunque el mundo fuera mucho más abierto con las parejas homosexuales, temían la reacción de sus familias al reconocer que eran gays; no dudaban que contarían con su apoyo, al fin y al cabo, pero admitían cierto temor. Hasta para ellos mismos fue un proceso complicado al reconocer su orientación sexual, sino fuera porque lo vivieron juntos hubiese sido problemático y los hubiera sumido en un estado hasta de nihilismo.

Ambos eran populares con las chicas, eran atractivos, tenían buen cuerpo, eran deportistas y de buenas familias: buenos partidos en todo sentido. ¿Quién pensaría que formarían un lazo amoroso? Pero eran hechos el uno para el otro.

 ****  
Y si supieran las cosas que tu  
me regalas en tu florecer   
ese aroma de hacerte mujer. 

****

Ahora fue el turno del ex nadador de Samezuka de sentir como los colores invadían su cara, había pensado en cambiar la letra de la canción, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo por un detalle como ese. Lo que era más importante en eso era que el primer beso de Makoto fue con él, y todas las siguientes primeras veces también. Sousuke se derretía cuando estaba con él, solo quería hacerlo feliz y se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero a veces sentía que perdería el control cuando veía las expresiones en el rostro del castaño y cuando sentía su perfume particular en cualquier instancia.

 

Atesoraba todo de él.

****

****_Y te propongo_  
que lo pienses dos veces   
que te tomes tu tiempo   
que lo hagamos lento   
como Dios hizo al cielo   
para que sea perfecto.

****

Él mismo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo suyo, las hormonas de dos muchachos jóvenes y en buen estado hacían lo suyo y cada vez llegaban más lejos. Lo único que los detenía a ambos era la inexperiencia, no querían lastimarse de ninguna forma y tampoco habían encontrado el momento perfecto, tenían una encrucijada sobre cómo hacerlo: planificarlo o dejarlo de forma casual.

 

Sousuke reconocía que también lo atemorizaba que Makoto se decepcionara de él, no quería presionarlo y se sentía bien con el ritmo de la relación que llevaban, cada cosa cursi, cada detalle romántico le encantaba y disfrutaba con esos cosquilleos en su estómago y el latir apresurado de su corazón.

****

****_Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer_  
me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno   
tu verdugo de niña   
tu platónico amor   
  


Makoto abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a apretar el brazo del moreno entre los suyos, estaba tan enamorado que sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, la voz profunda de Sousuke le calentaba el alma y sentía que se pondría a llorar si le daba más vueltas al asunto. Quería entregarse a él, su alma y corazón ya le pertenecía y quería que su cuerpo igual.

 

En el descanso entre estrofas, Sousuke volteó a mirarlo y sonrió, le encantaba ver a Makoto tan aferrado a él e ilusionado. El castaño le devolvió la mirada y se enderezó lo necesario para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, Yamazaki perdió el ritmo durante unos segundos y siguió rasgueando para volver a cantar.

 **** __  
Y te propongo que lo pienses dos veces  
que te tomes tu tiempo   
que lo hagamos lento   
como Dios hizo el cielo   
para que sea perfecto.

****

Aquellas palabras iban cargadas de sentimiento y eran casi un ultimátum, lo que estaba cantando era lo que quería decir en realidad, quería que Makoto lo pensara, una vez con la decisión ya tomada no habría vuelta atrás, Sousuke se encargaría de todo.

 

El castaño deslizó su mano por el muslo de Yamazaki, por detrás de la madera de la guitarra y lo miró significativamente. Era un sí. Sousuke tragó saliva y apenas terminó murmurando las últimas palabras, el ambiente se cargó y la tensión se hizo notar.

 **** __  
Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer  
me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno   
tu verdugo de niña   
tu platónico amor (x2)  
  


Cuando terminó de cantar y la playa solo quedó con el sonido de las olas como fondo, un viento más helado y marino los estremeció interrumpiendo el contacto visual que habían formado.

 

—Hace frío, Makoto, ¿quieres entrar? —Sousuke se sintió nervioso y rogó para que Tachibana no notara cuando su voz se quebró.

 

—¿Qué tal si…? ¿vamos a dar una vuelta a la playa? Po… podemos llevar unas mantas… ¿si es que quieres?

 

**_Tu cómplice eterno…_ **


	3. "Mai Lov" Denver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic basado en la canción "Mai Love" del grupo Denver
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1v3rEfxnZw

Su garganta comenzaba a doler por los agudos gemidos que salían por la boca, el aire seco no le ayudaba a la resequedad en su boca y tampoco ayudaba a disipar las gotas de sudor que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo. La tensión lo tenía en su límite y dudaba que pudiera resistir mucho más tiempo si es que Sousuke seguía manteniendo ese ritmo, de seguro que él también sentía el orgasmo venir pronto…

**_No te vayas dentro, no-no te vayas dentro, mai lov  
Quedemos en el pasto, y_ **

****

¿Estaban usando condón? El pensamiento atravesó la nube de placer que se arremolinaba en su cabeza y recordó lo apresurados que estuvieron momentos atrás. No, sentía el calor abrasador de Sousuke dentro suyo mucho más que en otras ocasiones, sería un problema para cuando acabara el tener que limpiar los restos de su excitación. Pero el césped pronto se encargó de disipar las preocupaciones, el roce que el pasto provocaba en su piel desnuda hacía que florecieran aún más los nervios.

 **** __  
No te vayas dentro, no-no te vayas dentro, mai lov  
Quedemos para otra ocasión  
Oh, oh

****

Su miembro se tensó dentro de la mano del moreno que no dejaba de bombearla y que lo estimulaba más de lo necesario. Makoto sintió como su propio interior fue apretándose y como sus uñas se enterraron en la piel de la espalda de Sousuke, faltaba poco, solo un poco y sería libre. Y todo se detuvo.

—No tan rápido, necesito que sigas, aún no estoy satisfecho de ti.

Makoto resopló, Sousuke nunca estaba satisfecho, siempre podían volver a hacerlo más tarde u otro día.

****

**_Ya es medianoche y mi cuerpo no responde  
Pasas en tu moto, ay, qué bien que me conoces_ **

****

Ese día había sido mucho más duro que otros, lo había telefoneado y apenas Yamazaki estuvo disponible fue a buscarlo. No, mejor dicho, a rescatarlo. Él era su caballero de la brillante armadura, siempre llegaba a donde fuera y a la hora que fuese y lo llevaba en la parte de atrás de su moto. Makoto aprovechaba el momento para abrazarlo mucho más fuerte que lo habitual y sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la chaqueta de cuero.

****__  
Vámonos deprisa y perdámonos de vista  
La velocidad, cerveza permitida 

****

Cuando iban en mitad de la noche, solos en la carretera y con la moto estabilizada, a veces Makoto soltaba su agarre y expandía sus brazos. Sentía la fría brisa de la noche en su cara y por momentos se sentía libre, dejaba atrás todos sus problemas, los golpes y el abuso y se entregaba a la oscuridad y velocidad que lo envolvía en esos escasos segundos en que su risa resonaba por el lugar.

Escapaba con Sousuke sin importar el destino, lo importante era dejar atrás ese lugar. Generalmente al final del camino siempre los esperaba una botella de alcohol que el moreno guardaba en su mochila, bebían hasta que el dolor de las heridas del castaño desaparecía y hasta que sus cuerpos ansiaban el toque del otro.

****

**_Vamos acelera, va-vamos acelera, mai lov  
Que la muerte nos espera_ **

****

El ritmo de las embestidas de Sousuke se estaba volviendo frenético, las rodillas de Tachibana temblaban y ya no podía alzar más su trasero para seguir recibiendo al miembro de su novio por detrás. Su nuca y omóplatos eran mordidos y su boca se abría para dejar escapar los gemidos, su cordura desaparecía y solo necesitaba más, un poco más para alcanzar la _petite morte_.

****__  
Dale con más fuerza, da-dale con más fuerza, mai lov  
Que la muerte me avergüenza 

****

—Sousuke… más… así…

En ese estado era incapaz de refrenar sus palabras, su mente solo se concentraba en el remolino que se creaba en la parte baja de su estómago, en el roce de su interior, en sus testículos chocando con los de Yamazaki y las manos de este que lo sujetaban fuertemente por las caderas hasta el punto de dejarle marcas al día siguiente.

Más, más.

Se iba a volver a loco a ese paso, y hasta que una palmada no fue dada en su trasero, no se corrió. Escondió su grito y orgasmo contra la tierra debajo de su cara, sabía que a Sousuke le gustaba ver esa expresión, pero él no lograba acostumbrarse a eso a pesar de tanto tiempo.

****

**_No te vayas dentro, no-no te vayas dentro, mai lov  
Quedemos en el pasto, y_ **

****

Un gruñido detrás suyo seguido de un silencio en el parque fue lo que hizo que Makoto volteara su cabeza para ver como el moreno volvía a recuperar su respiración poco a poco y se tiraba encima suyo.

—Sousuke… —se quejó mientras trataba de darse vuelta sobre sí mismo y quedar de frente a su novio. —Vamos, muévete un poco, que pesas.

Yamazaki apenas levantó un poco su enorme y cansado cuerpo lo suficiente para que el castaño pudiera acomodarse y volvió a dejarse caer sobre él.

—Hazme cariño, Mako.

 **** __  
No te vayas dentro, no-no te vayas dentro, mai lov  
Quedemos para otra ocasión  
Oh, oh

****

Makoto rió mientras lo abrazaba y procedía a buscar sus ropas con la mirada, estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos de un parque en mitad de la noche, por loco que pareciera, para él era mágico. Movió un poco sus piernas para aceptar de mejor manera a Sousuke y lo sintió escurrir por sus muslos. Ugh. Por eso era por lo que siempre prefería usar preservativos, se evitan el tener que limpiar demás, aunque su pecho siempre terminaba con rastros propios.

—Makoto, ni lo intentes, aún no he terminado.

****

****_Y mi espalda, siento expandir mi espalda_  
Si me esfuerzo hasta soy tu vía láctea  
Miles de estrellas en el cielo  
Perfectamente numeradas  
Esperando su momento  
De caer de madrugada (ada-ada-ada-ada)

****

Su pecho se encogió, acababan de terminar y ya sentía sobre su pelvis la presión de Sousuke creciendo. No creía ser capaz de otra ronda, pero ver la mirada cargada de deseo y amor en las profundidades turquesas lo calentó más de lo que creía posible y un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras la boca de Yamazaki se posicionaba sobre la suya. Apenas veía el cielo desde el lugar en que se encontraba, pero las brillantes luces del firmamento no podían hacer justicia a la vista que le ofrecía su novio. Makoto se encargó en esta ocasión de recorrer con sus dedos y luego con su boca todas las pecas sobre los hombros y espalda que apenas se notaban en la morena piel.

****

****_Vamos acelera, va-vamos acelera, mai lov (mai lo-ov)_  
Que la muerte nos espera  
Dale con más fuerza, da-dale con más fuerza, mai lov  
Que la muerte me avergüenza

****

Los besos ya no eran suficientes, los gentiles roces de las manos eran demasiado suaves y la lujuria había vuelto a encender las llamas en ambos. Podían tomarse el tiempo necesario para disfrutar nuevamente del contacto con el otro o apresurar las cosas y ceder al deseo de sus cuerpos, mas esa noche no era para amarse, sino que era para saciar sus instintos más profundos, olvidar en gemidos y jadeos, vivir en orgasmos y contracciones, perderse en fantasías y miradas. Nada era lo suficiente en ese momento. Más.

Los dos se convertían en seres codiciosos y egoístas cuando tenían al alcance su objetivo. Tomaban y exigían lo que querían y creían que les correspondía. No había paso para nada más.

****

****_No te vayas dentro, no-no te vayas dentro, mai lov_  
Quedemos en el pasto, y  
No te vayas dentro, no-no te vayas dentro, mai lov  
Quedemos para otra oca-  
Otra oca-otra oca-otra ocasión  
Oh, oh

****

Sus cuerpos agotados yacían sin energía sobre el césped mientras buscaban el calor del otro, tendrían que sacrificar alguna prenda para limpiar el desastre en el que se habían convertido, pero de seguro que el sacrificio sería la camisa de Makoto, de antes que estaba rota y no podría volver a usarla de cualquier forma.

—Makoto —ronroneó el azabache en el oído de su pareja.

—Dime Sousuke… —Tachibana gozaba de esos momentos de intimidad en que su mente estaba llena de Yamazaki Sousuke y su olor seguía impregnado en él, además de que ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de que se escurriera de entre sus muslos, aunque jamás reconocería tal cosa poco pudorosa.

—No me llames tan tarde —sabía que no se refería a la hora, sino que, a la situación, pues acariciaba el morado de su pómulo que ya debía de empezar a notarse—, algún día podríamos tener una cita normal, ¿qué crees?

—Creo que podríamos quedar para otra ocasión, pero con una condición.

—La que quieras.

—No te vayas dentro, _mai love._


	4. "Boba Niña Nice" Belinda

Sousuke se mordía el interior de la mejilla, la imagen delante de él le causaba nauseas, mas no podía hacer nada para detenerla, aunque tal vez sí. Hacia solo unos pocos meses había terminado la relación romántica que llevaba con Makoto, y su exnovio ya tenía entre sus brazos a otro y compartían risas y parecía que corazones rosas volaban alrededor de los dos.

Había sido una tontera terminar con Makoto, a Sousuke le entró la inseguridad y dijo cosas que no sentía, pero de todas formas el castaño había querido que siguieran manteniendo una relación cordial si es que no de amistad, más que nada por los intereses de los clubes de natación a los que pertenecían y por la cantidad de prácticas conjuntas que se llevaban a cabo.

 **No es un adiós**  
 **Aunque lo nuestro**  
 **Se acabó,**  
 **Lo lamento**  
 **Y lo peor**  
 **No soy yo**  
 **Sino tu nuevo amor**.

Aun así, Yamazaki no entendía porque se había olvidado tan rápido de él y aceptó al inexpresivo de Nanase en su lugar. Y es que, de todas las personas en todo el mundo, eligió al único que despertaba los instintos asesinos de Sousuke; lo había conocido en completa escena antagónica, y si bien ahora se llevaban mejor luego de limar las asperezas, esto no hacía que la situación fuera a mejor.

—Rin —habló Sousuke—. No hay manera de que Makoto sea feliz junto a Nanase, míralos, se nota que no hacen una buena pareja. Solo comerán caballa y chocolate por el resto de sus días.

—Sou… —el de cabellos rojizos palmeó su espalda.

—Es el peor error de su vida.

**Tu decisión**   
**No la entiendo,**   
**Es un error**   
**Yo nunca te miento.**

—Es que míralo, no tiene ningún atractivo, es delgado, bajo —cada vez se escuchaba más desprecio por parte de Sousuke—. Su apariencia es común: ojos azules y cabello negro —Rin se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, Yamazaki estaba tan absorto criticando a Haruka que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía—, voz que apenas se escucha, indiferente, cara de nada y de pocos amigos.

—Seh… debe ser que encaja en el “tipo” de Makoto —Matsuoka hizo las comillas con sus dedos y se ganó una mirada turquesa asesina.

—¿Cómo que tipo? Yo no me parezco en nada a ese idiota.

—No. Por supuesto que no. No se parecen en nada.

**Es muy _nice_**   
**Si hay luz**   
**Es fea como avestruz.**

—Eso es obvio. No puedo permitir que Makoto siga saliendo con ese esperpento, dañaría hasta mi propia reputación.

—¿Y por qué dañaría tu reputación que Makoto salga con Haru?

—Porque dejé la vara muy alta, además todos pensarán que el gusto de Tachibana es horrible y me incluirán en aquello. No puedo permitirlo.

—Sousuke, amigo… —Rin tomó un poco de distancia para lo que iba a decir por si acaso—, bájale un poco a tu ego. Lo que te molesta es que Makoto esté rehaciendo su vida y no esté llorando en su habitación porque lo has dejado.

Pero Yamazaki ya no lo escuchaba, se había perdido en sus pensamientos creando un plan para poder recuperar a Makoto o al menos hacer que terminara su relación fantasía con Nanase.

**Ya verás**   
**No te preocupes**   
**Al final**   
**Yo ganaré.**

Sousuke se paseaba de un lugar a otro en la piscina, su mirada estaba más oscurecida que de costumbre y ya le había provocado varios escalofríos a Makoto por su constante vista fijo en él, pero lo que más deseaba eliminar con su mirada era al hidrofílico que rompía todos los récords que se proponía en el agua.

Yamazaki se explicaba a sí mismo -luego de que Rin se fuera y lo dejara solo ya aburrido de sus constantes quejas y celos por la nueva pareja-, de que, si Haru no nadaba más, sería alguien común y corriente que no destacaría en nada y no tendría oportunidad con Makoto, solo había tenido suerte de ser amigo de la infancia del castaño y que sus casas estaban cerca, de lo contrario jamás hubiera tenido una oportunidad con él.

**Esa boba niña _nice_**   
**Muchas como ella siempre hay**   
**Piensan que es un placer**   
**Que caigas en su red… Yeeee**

**X2**

**‘Pobre boba niña _nice_!**

Se lanzó sin más al agua y dio la carrera de su vida, necesitaba tranquilizarse y demostrarse a sí mismo y a los demás que seguía siendo el mejor nadador de estilo mariposa del lugar, incluso sobrepasando a Matsuoka. Pero, aunque se levantó del agua victorioso y varios miembros de Samezuka corrieron a felicitarlo por la espectacular braza que había mostrado, sus ojos se desviaron a la escena típica que lo desquiciaba: Makoto ayudando a salir del agua a Nanase.

¡Se había perdido toda su gran hazaña!

Esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya no podía seguir aguantando más humillación. Salió furioso de la piscina y se dirigió hacia la zona de los camarines, allí se obligó a tomar una ducha helada y a calmarse, aunque el resultado fue nulo. Esperó a que todos se fueran una vez terminada la práctica y con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, esperó a Haru.

Como si el chico caballa supiera de sus intenciones, salió al último dando una excusa a sus amigos para tardarse un poco más.

—¿Qué quieres Yamazaki? ¿Vas a decirme de nuevo que me aleje de Rin?

—No —Haruka había ido directo a su encuentro, lo que le facilitaba las cosas—. De Makoto, ¿qué estás tramando?

 **En el salón**  
**No me haces caso,**  
 **Tú solo estas**  
 **Pendiente de ese trapo,**  
 **No se tú**  
 **Pero yo**  
 **Le quitare su disfraz.**

—¿Makoto?

—Sí, no te hagas el que no sabe. No sé qué es lo que piensas que lograrás estando con él, pero no le convienes, una persona como tu jamás podría hacerlo feliz.

—¿Tu sí?

—Al menos más que tú, Nanase. Podrías ser su mejor amigo o lo que sea, pero te faltan muchas cosas más para poder llegar a ser su pareja.

—¿Por eso terminaste con Makoto?

—¿Por qué no era suficiente para él? Sí. Pero si las opciones son tú o yo, es claro que debo ser yo quien esté a su lado. Lo recuperaré, así que ni siquiera te preocupes en seguir la relación.

 **Ya verás**  
**No te preocupes**  
 **Al final**  
 **Yo ganaré.**

Yamazaki de mucho mejor ánimo ahora que había encarado a Haruka, pasó a su lado golpeándolo en el hombro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. El reto estaba lanzado y la guerra declarada, ahora solo le quedaba organizar su plan de conquista y la victoria sería suya.

Haru por su parte se alejó con la vista baja pero también con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Fuera de las puertas de Samezuka lo estaba esperando Makoto quien obviamente sonrió cuando lo vio y se avergonzó cuando su amigo canceriano lo tomó por el brazo para caminar.

—¡¿H-Haru?! ¿qué haces?

—Caminando orgulloso y feliz con mi novio del brazo.

—¡H-Haru! —los colores siguieron incrementándose en el rostro del castaño que no dejaba de mirar a los alrededores por si alguien los veía.

—Calla Makoto y camina, que, si nos demoramos más en salir de aquí, será en un cajón.

**Esa boba niña _nice_**   
**Muchas como ella siempre hay**   
**Piensan que es un placer**   
**Que caigas en su red... Yeeee**   
**Pobre boba niña _nice_!**

Y así sería, Sousuke veía aquello desde una de las ventanas de la academia y si no fuera porque la única opción de alcanzarlos a tiempo para asesinar a Nanase era tirarse desde la ventana en el segundo piso y sufriendo probablemente muchas lesiones, lo habría hecho. Pero ahora que ya habían desaparecido de su vista podía calmarse un poco y comenzar a formar su estrategia titulada: “Recuperar a Makoto de la caballa”.

Para ello volvería a llevar a la práctica las cosas que realizó en una primera instancia para conquistarlo: mandarle mensajes a diario, pasar casualmente fuera de lugares que Makoto solía presenciar, ir a esperarlo fuera del instituto Iwatobi y cocinarle cosas dulces que sabía que no podría resistirse. También tuvo que recurrir a su amigo Rin para que se encargara de Haru y él pudiera hacer sus movimientos con Makoto.

**Pobre niña _nice_**   
**Te arrepentirás**   
**Ya veras**

En una de sus apariciones casuales fuera del instituto Iwatobi invitó a Makoto a caminar por la costanera. Pasear por la playa, sentir la arena en sus pies y el murmullo de las olas del mar como sonido ambiental realmente le relajaba y a esa hora de la tarde se creaba realmente una pintura sublime debido a los tonos anaranjados y violetas de la puesta del sol.

Allí Sousuke se detuvo y tomó las manos de Tachibana entre las suyas, lo acercó mirándolo directamente a los ojos y depositó sus labios sobre los del castaño que cerró los ojos dándole permiso para besarlo y sumiéndose luego en el cálido abrazo que lo rodeó.

—Makoto, tendrás que terminar con Nanase. Eres mío de nuevo.

**Dile adiós a tu novio.  
'shack!**

Makoto llegó a su casa prácticamente saltando de felicidad, dejó sus cosas en su habitación, saludó a sus hermanos y avisó a sus padres que iba a ir a la casa de Haru, pero que regresaría para la hora de la cena. Ya fuera de la casa de su amigo y cuando este le abrió la puerta, le dijo con voz seria.

—Haru-chan, tenemos que hablar.

—Deja el chan. —Haruka lo dejó pasar y llevó bebidas hasta donde lo esperaba sentado su amigo que no dejaba de jugar con sus manos. —¿Y bien?

—Creo que volvimos con Sousuke.

—Bien, eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Por eso me usaste y fingiste que estábamos en una relación, para sacarle celos y que volviera a tu lado. Todo funcionó.

—Sí… pero sabes, él jamás podrá enterarse de esto.

—Claro que no. Es un bobo.

—Pero es mí bobo niño nice.

**Esa boba niña _nice_**   
**Muchas como ella siempre hay**   
**Piensan que es un placer**   
**Que caigas en su red... Yeeee**

**X2**


End file.
